A New Senshi! New Villains! New Adventures!
by contradict
Summary: Chika Matsumoto is 17 and her dreams come true as she becomes a Sailor Scout. She gets to know the other Senshi and they battle new villains. [R&R]
1. Becoming a Scout

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its Characters, other than Chika Matsumoto.

**Authors Note:** This is the first actual Fan fiction I have written. I followed most of the rules of Sailor Moon, though not all, as I felt there were too many restrictions. Please review.

* * *

**Name:** Chika Matsumoto  
**Age:** 15  
**Favourite Colour/s:** Black, Purple, Blue  
**Birthday:** November 12th, Scorpio  
**Blood type:** A  
**Chapter One:** Becoming a Scout

It was the beginning of just another normal day, or at least, that is what I thought. Little did I know, this was the beginning of a new life, one as a Sailor Scout. So, let me start by telling you how this miracle came about.

I was preparing myself for just another ordinary day of school. The routine was usual, wake up, get dressed, brush my teeth, the maid would have breakfast waiting for me, walk to the bus stop. Well, the routine was normal, up until that point. I saw the bus arriving, the doors opened, and I smiled at the bus driver, but then as I stepped onto the bus, an area of black space appeared in front of me. I was trying to back away, but it was too late, I foot reached the floor, and the blackness engulfed me, I fell. I did not know what was happening, why would I have known, this came out of the blue, I'm just a normal girl. I thought I was falling to hell. Gradually, I began to slow down. As my feet hit the bottom, a silhouette slowly began to appear, and there was something else behind it. A house, a box, no, it was merely a door. Could it be? Had I not woken up this morning? -Slap- Okay, that hurt. The silhouette grew; it is what the figure of a human, holding a staff. It looked very familiar, I know this form. It was, was, could it be Sailor Pluto? They shifted forward, closer to me. It WAS Pluto! I MUST be dreaming. She began to speak...

She told me that in fact I had not been dreaming; I possessed the power that only a select few were opportune to have, and I am one of those. She informed me that in a past life, I had been the guardian star of Saturn, and that, I together with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, had been brought here for protection. On this new planet and epoch, I would be here to protect the future Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity.

Was this really happening? "I" would become a Sailor Scout. Something that I had only dreamt of in my wildest and most desired dreams. This is truly an extraordinary day!

She continued telling me about what my mission was, and that I would become Sailor Pandora. I would be able to unleash all human ills, as my son my opponent. I will have a Sceptre of Disorder to help me in battle. She then handed me my transformation pen, and told me to test it out. I held it in me hand, and sensed it filling me. I felt the power of it flowing through me. I knew what to say, "Pandora Crystal Power, Make Up!" -Poof- I had transformed. This was the greatest feeling I have ever embraced. I took a close look at my uniform, it was wonderful. My eyes began to fill. This is simply amazing. My uniform was black, tones of grey and the bow was purple. I simply adored it, although, I was not one to wear a dress or a skirt. I still felt great.

Pluto teleported me back to my room. As she left, I realised just how tired I really was. This day had overwhelmed me. I fell into my bed with my uniform on. I fell into a deep sleep...

Continued...

**Note:** Next chapter I will write a little more about Chika and then she will meet some of the other scouts


	2. Meeting the Others

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its Characters, other than Chika Matsumoto, and Sailor Pandora.

**Note:** Chapters may switch from first person perspective to third person perspective.

* * *

**Chika Matsumoto  
**Chika's parents were archaeologists, so they never spent much time at home with her. She was an only child, and although her family had always been very wealthy, she did not fit in very well at her school, and has always been rather quiet. Chika loves to eat Udon and ice cream. She loves to read as well, not comics, but books.

**Chapter Two:** Meeting the others.

-THWACK- Chika pounded away at her alarm clock to shut it up. Opening her eyes in a daze, she wondered what day it was. Friday? Wednesday? Aargh, it was Saturday. Oh well, she thought; she was up anyway, maybe she would go out for a while, do some reading, some walking. Chika got ready, well she tried to. Everything in her room was messed up. Nothing was where she left it, after fumbling around for a long while, she finally got everything together. Grabbing her wallet, she looked inside to check it she has enough money. -DONK- her identification card fell out. She hastily bent over to pick it up, only catching a glimpse of it. "WHAT THE!" she was seventeen, not fifteen. Since when was Chika Matsumoto seventeen?! –THINKS- -shock- she was Sailor Pandora! That is right, but TWO year of her youth! Shrugs so be it, she did not much like being young anyway.

Seventeen. That must mean she could drive. She ran to the garage with high hopes. Holding onto the handle of the door that opened to the garage, she gave a loud sigh, "please", with her finger crossed, she twisted the doorknob. The room was dark; with only a small ray of light escaping through the window. She saw it. There it was – a big, beautiful...BMX. Oh great, she has a bicycle. She flipped the light switch, and shock horror, there it REALLY was! A Silver Mercedes SLK! It was wonderful. She leapt for joy. Chika ignited the engine, steering was surprisingly easy. Whipping in a CD, she turned out of her driveway. Chika drove to the park; she figured she would get some reading done there.

Chika lay down on the soft grass and took out her book, _The Vampire Lestat_, that is her all time favourite book. She heard a bunch of people giggling happily amongst themselves, and she glanced up to look at them in envy. She noticed Haruka and Michiru standing there, chuckling at two younger girls.

Haruka and Michiru had been going to the same school as Chika. Chika had always like Haruka, although never had the chance to talk to her, and Chika doubted Haruka even noticed her, as she was always happy with Michiru. Chika was day dreaming again, she always does.

"Watch out Meatball head!" exclaimed Haruka in an attempt to stop Serena from moving any further back. "Don't worry Haruka, I got..." but before Serena could finish, she had already stumbled and tripped on top of Chika. "Oh dear," cried Michiru, a both she was Haruka came running over. "Are you alright?" Michiru asked as she helped Serena to her feet. As for Haruka, she came to the rescue of Chika. Chika's cheeks began to flush. "HARUKA!" Michiru screamed. Haruka gave the nod of approval to her. They had both sensed Chika's aura, but they had no idea whether it was good or evil. "I'm so very sorry! My name is Serena." –Blush- Chika was not used to meeting new people, and became very nervous, "I...I am Chika," she gave a soft reply. Once again, Serena giggled. She sat down next to Chika and began to chat away to her, asking her questions and telling Chika about herself. Of course, Serena did all the talking and the rest did all the listening.

Chika looked at her watch; it was getting close to 2pm. She and Serena have been talking all morning. Chika quietly cut Serena off. "Umm, umm...I think it is time I got going, it is getting a little late and I have not yet had any lunch."

"Oh, oh, okay then"

Serena's smile slowly faded. Sigh Chika's conscience set in..."would you like to join me for lunch, back at my place?" She saw Serena's smile grow once again, and Serena promptly agreed. Michiru and Haruka only agreed, as they did not want Serena to be left alone with Chika, as they did not know wether she was evil or not. Haruka told her that she and Michiru would follow then on her motorbike. –BEEP- -BEEP- Chika pressed the alarm system on her SLK. "THAT'S you car?! It's beautiful!" Again, she began to blush TWITCH "Heh, yeh it is. My parents bought it for me" Chika did not know what she could say, as she could not possibly tell them that the Guardian of time, Sailor Pluto, had given it to her.

Continued... 

**End Note:** Okay, this chapter was a little slow paced. It's just the beginning, no worries.


	3. Sailor Pandora

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its Characters, other than Chika Matsumoto, and Sailor Pandora.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Sailor Pandora

"Please take a seat, while I get the maid to prepare lunch for us." Michiru, Haruka, and Serena all headed off the living room, while Chika wandered into the kitchen. "Did you feel that aura coming from Chika?" asked Michiru quietly  
"I sure did, was it good or evil?" Haruka whispered back.  
"Either way, we must still be careful around her, we don't know her mission"  
A shriek came from Serena, "Who?! Are you talking about Chika? She is a nice person."  
"Shhhh...not so loud!" they interjected at the same moment.  
They sat there for the next two minutes, or so, quietly thinking, until Chika returned with lunch. "I hope nobody minds having ramen."  
Serena licked her lips "Yum!" and she dug in straight away. The others gave her a weird look and a slight chuckle before they too began to have their lunch. Chika grew more comfortable around Michiru and Haruka, and even more so with Serena.

They headed towards the door as the three were about to leave. –SCREAM- the four ran outside to see what had happened. "I've got to go" all four shouted simultaneously. Serena, Haruka, and Michiru ran into a side street to transform as Chika ran into the house.

"Hey you!" Sailor Moon shouted "how dare you ruin a wonderful afternoon! I am Sailor Moon"  
"I am Sailor Uranus"  
"I am Sailor Neptune"  
"Huh?" the enemy was dumbfounded; he had been surprised by the scouts. "Pesky kids, don't bug me! I'm trying to collect souls!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!" It missed,  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" –HIT- but it was not strong enough to take him out.  
"Whoa, I'm outta here. I'll get you next time, you darned brats." –FLASH- The three turned their heads to see a shadow walking off. "Was that a Scout?" Questioned Michiru.

"I think we have a new enemy on our hands." Serena recounted to her friends, Ami, Lita, Raye, Minako and Darien, about what had happened the other day. She had also told them about meeting Chika and that there may be a new scout among them, but she was unsure. None of them had any idea what the new enemy wanted from the collection of souls and what to expect from a new scout.

Continued...

**Note:** Sorry for the extremely short chapter.


	4. Pandora’s Identity Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its Characters, other than Chika Matsumoto, Sailor Pandora, Polo and Prince Asta.

* * *

**Well, it is a shame that I do not have any reviews for this. I would like just _ONE_ Review. Just so I can see that there is someone out there who likes to read my stories, and not just writing for nothing.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:** Pandora's Identity Revealed

Chika had grown weary from the long gruelling Monday, when she ran into Serena on her way home. She came running up to Chika, "Heya Chika, how's it going?" Chika gave a slight smile and a greeting bow. "I'd like you to meet my friends, Lita and Ami! V" –WAVES- they started walking again, and towards the end of the road they all hear a scream. "I have to go this way," Chika said gently. She ducked into an alleyway "Pandora Crystal Power!"

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were already there trying to save the soul of the woman, now lying limply on the floor  
"I am Polo, here to collect souls for my Master, Prince Asta. Leave me be!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" He dodged it! How did he manage to dodge the attack? Sailor Pandora leapt down off the fence and pointed her sceptre at Polo, "Pandora Disorder – UNLEASH!" She got him. "Sailor Moon, it's your chance," and sure as sure, Sailor Moon used her attack to defeat Polo.

Suddenly, Sailor Pandora began to feel faint. Her body flashed to Chika for only a moment, and then she blacked out. When she awoke, she was no longer Sailor Pandora, but now Chika. She opened her eyes and saw Serena, Ami, Lita and to other girls. "Chika, you're awake, what happened to you?"  
"I don't know, what did you see?"  
"You, you're a Scout?" Ami replied, questioning her gently.  
"Who are you?" one of the girls [Minako] enquired.  
Before Chika could answer, Lita spoke out, "Stop asking her so many questions!"  
"Our mission is to protect the planet. I am Eternal Sailor Moon, this is Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter," Serena stated, pointing to each respectively. She continued, "This is Raye, Sailor Mars and this is Minako, Sailor Venus."  
"I, I am Sailor Pandora. I must have fainted. It is the first time I have used my power. I guess it took a lot out of me, a little too much."  
They all gave a small giggle and greeted her. Chika told them the story of her and how she became a Sailor Scout. That in a past life she was the guardian star of Sailor Saturn, but in this new life and era she would protect Eternal Sailor Moon and help her complete her mission.

Now that Sailor Pandora is reunited with the rest of the Sailor Scouts, they, together will bring evil to an end.

Continued... 

**Note:** I have been quite Busy lately, and it may take a while to write Chapter 5. Apologies. Also, the names of the villains are all from the Periodic Table, as like the Villains from the original Sailor Moon dubbed version, so that is why they sound a little weird.


	5. An Old Friend Returns

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its Characters, other than Chika Matsumoto, Sailor Pandora, Polo, Prince Asta, Keiko Tanaka & Sailor Rogue

* * *

It has been a while since I have updated this. I have been SO into role-playing at the moment. I've brought my character, Sailor Pandora into a role-play character at I've also brought her a companion into the scene, well, it's just the beginning.

* * *

First of all, here is an update on Chika / Sailor Pandora's profile: 

**Name:** Chika Matsumoto  
**Senshi Name:** Sailor Pandora  
**Henshi Phrase:** Pandora Crystal Power  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 170cm  
**Weight:** 52kg  
**Eye Color:** green  
**Hair Color:** purple  
**Appearance:** slightly smaller eyes,  
**Likes:** Basketball, swimming, solitude  
**Dislikes:** noisy people  
**Strengths:** Tolerance  
**Weakness: **quiet, and shy.  
**Personality:** quiet, and shy. But open to making friends and such  
**History:** Chika's parents were archaeologists, so they never spent much time at home with her. She was an only child, and although her family had always been very wealthy, she did not fit in very well at her school, and has always been rather quiet. Chika loves to eat Udon and ice cream.  
**Element/Power:** Human Disease/Illness  
**Attacks:** Pandora Disorder – UNLEASH!  
**Weapon:** Sceptre of Disorder

* * *

Now, here is the profile of my new character : Keiko Tanaka / Sailor Rogue. 

**Name: **Keiko Tanaka  
**Nick Names:** Kei-chan  
**Senshi Name:** Sailor Rogue  
**Henshi Phrase:** Rogue Spirit Power  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5ft 5  
**Weight:** 46kgs  
**Gender:** Female  
**Species:** Human, Vampire-like  
**Appearance:** Long blue, nearly black hair, with hints of purple. Slight enlongated Canines, however, they can be extended, when she is in her fuku. Her fuku is black, and shades of grey. Yes, she is supposed to be vampiric.  
**Hair:** blue nearly black, with hints of purple  
**Eyes:** pale purple  
**Features:** Long canines (fangs).  
**Strengths/Likes:** Blood, Chika (Sailor Pandora) i.e., they are very good friends.  
**Weaknesses/Dislikes:** Hot days  
**Personality:** Likes solitude (not all the time), with Pandora as an exception. Can be quite vicious at times, when she is angered. Most of the time she is quite friendly, and enjoys making new friends. Quite hyperactive at times.  
**Power/Element:** Blood, can drain an enemy's blood even from a distance. She can also heal minor wounds, and also the ability to heal others wounds.  
**Attacks:** Black Rose Demon (must have the staff/sceptre to use), Blood Deception Extra Information: Holds a Small black rose, like the ones Tuxedo Kamen throws, but it can be extended to become a staff/sceptre when needed.  
**History:** Keiko lives with Chika, Kei-chan just moved in recently. She had been a senshi for as long as she could remember.

**

* * *

Chapter Five: An Old Friend Returns **

Chika spent the night at Usagi's place. She had enjoyed herself, as she had not spoken to someone for so long since Keiko left about three weeks ago.

The next morning Chika made her way back home, still smiling about the great time she had at Usagi's place, glad that she made some new friends. She walked up her rubble path, and opened her front door. -Clank- She heard something from upstairs. She tip-toed up the stairs and along her corridor, until she saw a lit room. There was a shadow moving about in the room. "_Stealing Keiko's things!" _she gasped under her breath. Chika got up her courage and smacked the door open, at the same time giving a yelp, _"OI!"_ The figure jumped around. _"Keiko!"_ Chika screamed. Keiko was back, and she was rummaging through her drawers to look for some underwear. Keiko was wrapped in a towel, still dripping wet from having taken a shower. Her skin glistened under the light in the room. She had left a trail of wet footprints on the carpet.

"Chika I had wanted to surprise you. Looks like it was the other way around. Where have you been?"

"_I was at Usagi's house, because yesterday I…"_ Chika trailed off, as she remembered that her secret couldn't be told.

"…_yesterday??"_ Keiko questioned.

"erhm, yesterday…I fainted, I was just tired."

"_Don't you mean yesterday you fainted because you used your power, Chika?"_

Chika was shocked, how did Keiko know about this. _"How did you-"_

Keiko cut her off, _"Why do you think I'm back so early? I wasn't supposed to be back until next month. I was out investigating the new evil all this time."_

"_You're, you're senshi too?"_

"Oh yes, much longer than you. They sent me back to look after you more closely, I am to continue my investigation here."

Chika was overwhelmed at the fact that Keiko knew what was happening to her. It didn't matter, Chika had just missed Keiko's presence around the house. It felt great to have her back home. Chika ran up to Keiko, and wrapped her arms around Keiko's should tightly. _"I'm just glad you're back!"_


End file.
